


Rain

by lahela



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Hookfire - Freeform, M/M, Prompt Fill, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahela/pseuds/lahela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baelfire experiences rain for the first time on the Jolly Roger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble fill for the Summer of Hookfire: One-Word Prompt

It was the first rain after many months on the Jolly Roger and everyone on the ship rushed on deck yelling praises at the skies.

Bae had ran out with the others, desperate for a bath, but not before peeling off his coat, leaving his pajamas and pants on.

When he got outside, groups of dancing pirates and men singing in a chorus greeted him. It was a hysterical sight and Bae couldn’t help but join in the uproarious glee of the crew and skip on deck as he let the water soak his body and wash away months-worth of dirt and grime off his skin and hair.

He let the rain splash at his face too as he looked up to the heavens with his eyes firmly shut. When he opens them, he finds a shirtless Captain Hook walking towards him. It was the first time he had seen the Captain bare from the waist up. The sight of his dripping wet hirsute chest startles him a bit yet he finds that he couldn’t take his eyes away from the long black stands splayed across his breast.

Baelfre knew that the captain was a hairy man, but he hadn’t expected it to look - what was the word? Pleasant? Nice? Attractive?

_Arousing._

He felt hot at the cheeks in spite of the freezing cold. He wouldn’t have minded at all if that had been the only thing that was acting contrary to the weather. He pressed his legs closer to each other to hide his growing reaction to the half-naked man before him.

If the captain had noticed anything unusual, he made no mention of it. Instead, he pats Bae on the shoulder and smiles at him.

“First rain aboard the Jolly Roger for you,” he says, “enjoy it while it last Bae. We don’t know when the next one will be.”

And with that he joins the rest of the crew, who had popped open a rum barrel, and drank with them, leaving a freezing Bae to gawk at Hook’s drenched pants that had clung closely to his taut behind. 


End file.
